


Mattsun's secret talent

by kayejwrotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergent, Friendship, M/M, Matsukawa can sing and play the piano, and Hanamaki quietly pines over his friend talent, and Seijoh is the best supporting team ever, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: “Shhhh!”“Keep quiet or he’ll stop!”“How can I be quiet?! That’s like… the best news after condensed milk”“...”“...”“How can this have anything to do with condensed milk?” Kyoutani looks at Oikawa without blinking, curiosity showing in that weird unwavering way in his eyes, despite his expression screaming “this is all bullshit”.





	Mattsun's secret talent

**Author's Note:**

> are you still taking headcanons? i love the idea of matsukawa being very musical. he sings and plays piano, and his voice absolutely does not fit him at all, since he's normally so quiet and he has a huge powerhouse broadway voice. when he's alone, he'll often break out into song, and if he sees a piano (say at a hotel, guitar center, metro, etc) he'll whip out fantaisie impromptu like it's nothing. ive always loved this idea

“Shhhh!”

“Keep quiet or he’ll stop!”

“How can I be quiet?! That’s like… the best news after condensed milk”

“...”

“...”

“How can this have anything to do with condensed milk?” Kyoutani looks at Oikawa without blinking, curiosity showing in that weird unwavering way in his eyes, despite his expression screaming “this is all bullshit”.

“Now, Kyouken-chan, I’ll have you know condensed milk made quite the news when it was first invented…” Oikawa whispered back, a haughty smile on his lips as he straightened as much as he could in the little cramped space in between the corner and the barely there opening of the music club door.

They were all crammed in that minuscule space, him, Iwaizumi - because of course where Oikawa went, there he was -, Yahaba and Kyoutani - because Yahaba had been there when Hanamaki had bursted into the volleyball club door screaming “Now or never!” Before darting off again at full speed, Iwaizumi and Oikawa almost trampling over each other to follow him at his break-neck lizard run through the corridors, so of course they had followed the weird trio toward whatever the hell they had run to -, Kunimi and Kindaichi - they had seen all the senpai running toward the music club corridor as if the devil himself was running behind them, and while Kunimi had been quick to turn into an empty corridor to just get the fuck away from all those weirdos, Kindaichi had made the mistake of turning and looking curiously at them. Oikawa had grabbed his wrist while passing and he had started to run too, grasping frantically at Kunimi’s sleeve, and in the end the had run too, just in order to survive and not being run over.

The rest was history.

Hanamaki and Watari had already been there, waiting in religious silence behind the almost closed club room door, signing all of them to just keep quiet for god sake.

At first no one knew what they exactly had to wait for, since had placed himself right in front of the barely opened door, obstructing everyone else’s view.  
Kyoutani had begun to shift annoyedly and everyone could see he was one minute away from asking loudly what the fuck they were all doing behind that fucking door, when the first key had sounded, softly, from the club room.

Silence had fallen over them.  
Yahaba had looked up and noticed how Hanamaki was weirdly still, every fibre of his being focused on whatever he was seeing from the crack of the door. Maybe there was a girl of the music club in there?  
He entertained himself with the idea of a very delicate female voice, long flowy hair and lithe hands on the piano, for the first few movements of the melody they were listening to.

Notes kept trickling over to them like droplets rolling off delicately from leaves. They were muffled by the door, but still clear, resonating to them, and then… a sharp twist, a very deep tune, and a booming, refined voice, filled the air.

“The love that you bring, you bring me alone…” it was soft, but oh so very clear, polished in a way, and Kyoutani didn’t understand a word of what he was saying but hell what a voice.

Kindaichi looked pensive for a moment and then when it just opened, letting himself go at full power he looked startled, recognizement visible on his face as he turned toward his teammates, “...Is it…?” The words barely starting to go past his lips when Iwaizumi’s finger in front of his mouth stopped him, silencing him effectively with just one placed look and a little nudge of the head toward the one in front of the door.

Hanamaki just stayed still, silent, concentrated on Issei playing the piano in the empty room.

It was a rarity, in all honesty, there had to be the right conditions for it to happen, and he knew for a fact that his friend would only let his voice flow freely like that when he believed himself to be completely alone.  
Issei had a beautiful voice. Strong, clear, powerful, capable of the lowest, warmest tones, but also of those thin, high pitched notes, and he managed to keep all of them gentle, even while letting them out at full power.

Music was his secret talent, the one he never shared with anyone, but it was a gift for those who happened to listen to him.

Of course, as soon as he noticed his friend stealthily entering the empty music club room he had darted toward the volleyball club room, where he knew for a fact the rest of the team would have been lounging.  
He simply couldn’t let their high school days end without them knowing about Issei’s beautiful voice.  
And that was because they’d probably never manage to see him play the piano without sneaking looks from the crack of the club room.

Issei was incredibly conscious over his musical talent. He didn’t like for people to listen to him play or sing. He had stopped multiple times in between notes just because people had entered in the room he was in, pretending like he hadn’t been singing his heart out till a few seconds before.

Takahiro was a lucky exception to this treatment, maybe because he pretended like he didn’t hear anything most of the time, while instead he was drinking up every precious note that left Issei’s lips and fingers.

Right now, too, he kept his focus over what he could see of Issei from the cracked door. His friend sitting on the piano stool, one foot on one of those pedals under it, tapping from time to time along his fingers, waving over the black and white keys with grace and dexterity.  
He was so delicate in his movements, almost as if he was gently pulling the music itself from the piano, coaxing it out with his touch and his voice.

“...Goodbyeeee…! Oh, please, follow meee..” and he didn’t held off his voice at all for once, which Takahiro found himself enjoying immensely. Issei’s voice was so powerful, hitting their ears through the door like a wall.  
So strong and powerful, but it didn’t make them flinch, didn’t make them wish it was a little bit calmer.

No. He could see it on his teammates faces, Watari crouched next to him, Iwaizumi and Oikawa at his sides, Yahaba and Kyoutani and Kunimi and Kindaichi behind all of them, having recognised Matsukawa only by his voice.

Everyone of them wanted for more of that beautiful voice.

Takahiro felt so proud for his friend. Issei was amazing.

It ended in quietness, notes cascading away until they fade, as Mattsun’s voice did, taking the song to a close.

Oikawa’s eyes were a bit shiny, but he smiled brightly, almost proudly while he looked at his team before shooing all of them away quickly, Iwaizumi gesturing for silence behind them and Watari giving one last check on Hanamaki before going with the others too.

They left him there alone, understanding that finding them huddled there behind the door would have been too embarrassing for Mattsun.  
Takahiro was grateful for the fact he didn’t have to stop one of them from entering there.  
But he was grateful the most for the fact that he could now enter the club room and close the door behind his back, right when Issei was getting started on the next song.

Issei smiled at him warmly, before beginning to sing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> You are all invited @kayejwrotes on tumblr (or Twitter!) to chat, and keep in mind I’m very fond of kudos and comments, so please take one moment to leave one if you enjoyed reading this.  
> They feed my creativity! :D


End file.
